catorce de febrero
by MomoKurosaki04
Summary: Ichigo dudó en declarasele a Inoue, ella da el primer paso, después de cuatro años, ellos estan en su boda, la primer boda que hago, espero sea de su agrado


**BLEACH ES DE TITE KUBO.**

**ES LA PRIMER BODA QUE HAGO Y ME QUEDO BIEN CURSI, ESPERO SEA DE AGRADO.**

**CATORCE DE FEBRERO**

Era el trece de febrero, en una escuela preparatoria de la ciudad de Karakura. Ichigo Kurosaki es estudiante de último año. Ya habían pasado diecisiete meses desde que terminó la guerra de invierno con la victoria de los shinigamis. Motivo por el cuál Ichigo perdió todos sus poderes de shinigami. Y tenía una vida tranquila, la que siempre quiso tener.

Lo único que le dolía y afectaba al joven Kurosaki, era que ya no tenía el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos. Sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin, al idiota de su viejo, como le dice a su padre, a sus amigos pero en especial había una joven de cabello anaranjado, llamada Orihime Inoue.

Ichigo estaba desesperado con la idea de que fueran otra vez por Inoue y él no la podría rescatar por que ya no tenía poderes. Esa idea de ver lastimada o peor aún, perder a Inoue le volvía loco, desesperado, pero sobretodo frustrado. Pero lo que más frustraba a Ichigo era la cobardía que tenía de no decirle nunca a Inoue que la quería, mejor dicho que la quiere con todo su alma.

Pero como una chica como Orihime Inoue, podría fijarse en alguien como él. Que siempre está metido en problemas. Aún que la mayoría él no los buscaba. Inoue era hermosa físicamente y espiritualmente, tenía uno de los corazones más nobles, bondadosos y tiernos que conocía. Cada día que pasaba la belleza de Inoue la hacía ver más a una idol. De hecho varías personas ya la consideraban una.

Ichigo vio a Inoue muy sonriente a lado de Taktsuki y las demás chicas. Sólo suspiró resignado a ser el simple amigo de Inoue. Ya que la joven lo veía como amigo nada más o eso era lo que pensaba el joven Kurosaki.

Ichigo notó que Ishida se levantada y corría hacía la calle, seguido de Inoue y Chad. Ichigo solo apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes, frustrado e impotente de no poder ayudar a sus amigos. Ya que Ishida y los demás hacían lo que era su trabajo. Ellos volvieron antes de que llegará el profesor y empezó la clase.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo e Ichigo se reunió con sus amigos Keigo y Mizuiro. Platicando de lo de siempre en la azotea de la escuela, su lugar de reunión. En especial de que mañana sábado sería catorce de febrero día del amor y la amistad.

—Ichigo, ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana? —Le preguntó con curiosidad Keigo.

—Ninguno, de hecho mañana voy a estar ocupado trabajando todo el día—. Se quejó Ichigo— y ustedes, ¿qué planes tienen?

—Es una lastima, Ichigo pero si quieres lo podemos pasar los dos juntos—. Decía emocionado Keigo.

Quién intentó besar a Ichigo, pero se ganó una buena patada por parte de Ichigo. Quién lo ignoró campalmente. Mizuiro se rió por la situación que casi siempre se daba.

—¡Que cruel, eres Ichigo yo tanto que te quiero!—. Se quejó Keigo.

—Deja, de comportarte de esa manera, ya madura por Dios o te mato a golpes.

—No tienes por que ser tan agresivo, yo solo demuestro mi amor hacía ti—. Comentó con voz chillona Keigo.

—No me interesa que me demuestres nada, solo deja de comportarte de esa manera—. Le gritó enojado e irritado Ichigo.

—Yo mañana pasaré la velada con una chica de universidad, que esta para morirse de la envidia—. Terció y comentó sonriente Mizuiro.

Quién trató de cambiar el tema, antes de que Ichigo golpeará de nuevo a Keigo, o peor aún lo terminará matando.

—Mizuiro, que envidia salir con una hermosa chica, Ichigo ¿Te gusta alguien? O ¿esperas a la chica de tus sueños? —Preguntó Keigo con curiosidad.

Ichigo casi se atraganta con su comida por las preguntas tan inoportunas de Keigo. Pero con esas palabras le vino a la mente la imagen de Inoue sonriendo. Ichigo se sacudió la cabeza queriendo evitar esos pensamientos.

—No es tu in convencía—. Contestó fríamente Ichigo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto las chicas también estaban platicando de lo que harían mañana.

Chizuru abrazó a Inoue y le sonrió, Chizuru intentó tocar los pechos de Inoue. Pero no lo consiguió debido a que Tatsuki la mandó al suelo, por el golpe que le dio.

—Deja en paz a Inoue, ¿cuánto aprenderás Chizuru?— Le gritó enojada Tatsuki.

—No seas, celosa Tatsuki que también tengo amor, para darte a ti e Inoue por igual—. Comentó mientras se le acercaba para abrazarla.

Pero Tatsuki la evitaba. Ganándose la risa de todas, menos de Ryo que estaba leyendo atentamente su libro. Sin importarle lo que las demás chicas hicieran.

Michiru trató de calmar a las chicas, aún que era común verlas pelear, de esa manera todos los días.

—Chicas tranquilas, mejor vamos a desayunar.

—Buena idea Michiru, ¿quieren, arroz con mermelada y chocolate con pulpo? Me quedó muy rico, prueben—. Les ofreció amablemente Inoue.

Chizuru y Tatsuki dejaron de pelear al oír la comida tan extravagante que les ofreció Inoue.

—OH, mi princesa que malos gustos tienes en comida, pero aún así te quiero, mejor dame de un poco de tu amor—. Exclamó ilusionada y feliz Chizuru.

Quién intentó de nueva cuenta acercarse a Inoue, pero Tatsuki volvió a frustrar su planes.

—Inoue ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, mejor que sean tres o cuatro? —Terció Mahana Natsui.

Chizuru y Tatsuki la miraron fijamente, dejando de nueva cuenta de pelear. Ryo dejó de leer su libro ya que conocía a Mahana, ya que si bien Mahana no era una chica tímida, ni vergonzosa como Inoue y Michiru. Algo que la caracterizaba eran sus preguntas tan directas, que llegaban a avergonzar a sus amigas por su excesiva sinceridad en más de una ocasión. Pero en el fondo ellas casi siempre quieren hacerlas pero no se atreven. Y está al parecer era una de esas ocasiones. Inoue la miró nerviosa, pero le sonrió amablemente a su amiga.

—Claro que sí, Mahana pregúntame lo quieras. Ya que entre amigas no deben haber secretos—. Le contestó con su voz cantarina y cálida.

Mahana suspiró contenta de que Inoue accediera a contestarle sus preguntas, que tanto la atormentaban pero hasta ahora vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacerla.

—¿Esté año, le vas a dar, chocolates a Kurosaki? Ya que el año pasado, observe que hiciste unos, y mirabas fijamente a Kurosaki.

Pero al final no sé los diste.

—Bueno, yo… —Inoue no podía contestar esa pregunta ya que su rostro cambió y tomó un rojo tan intenso. Que Inoue se le olvidó respirar por dos motivos:

Primero: el simple nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki, hacía su corazón latir con fuerza y frenéticamente que Inoue era incapaz de pensar con claridad a lado de Ichigo.

El segundo: por que se moría de la pena al verse descubierta por sus amigas. La sola idea de que Ichigo también lo notará la hacía temblar, quería desmayarse. Pero no podía seguir negando los hechos y menos lo que sentía su corazón.

—¿Te volviste loca, Mahana? ¿Por qué diablos, le preguntaste eso? Que no ves que Inoue está en estado de conmoción—. Le gritó a todo pulmón Tatsuki. Que estaba tan roja como Inoue, por la pregunta de Mahana.

—Inoue accedió a contestarme cuatro preguntas. Esa fue la primera y no me grites que no estoy sorda Tatsuki.

—Pero Mahana, ¿cómo crees que a Inoue le gusta Kurosaki? Si tiene la cara de miedo. No creo que Inoue se fije en él, ¿o si? —Terció tímidamente Michiru.

—Además aún que lo nieguen ustedes también quieren saber el porque—. Se defendió Mahana.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Michiru, a Inoue como le va gustar Kurosaki, teniéndome a mí, a su lado—. Comentó indignadamente Chizuru.

Pero todas estaban sorprendidas por la primer pregunta de Mahana.

Ya sé imaginaban las demás. Inoue seguía roja como un tomate. Pero tomó aire y exhaló, suspiró, apretó los puños con fuerza, les sonrió a sus amigas e intentó hablar. Pero Tatsuki se le adelantó.

—Inoue, no tienes que contestarle a Mahana, ya que no es cosa que nos importe a quién le ibas a dar los chocolates.— Comentó Tatsuki amablemente.

Ignorando la mirada que le lanzaron todas en especial Mahana. Ya que todas se morían de ganas, de oír la respuesta de Inoue.

—No, hay problema es solo que me sorprendió es todo. Si eran para Kurosaki-Kun, pero no sé los dí por que no me atreví—. Agachó la cabeza triste.

—Inoue, espero que esté año, te animes y se los des.— La animó y alentó Tatsuki.

—Sí, gracias por tu apoyo Tatsuki, te quiero mucho y bien Mahana, ¿cuáles son las otras tres preguntas?

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de la confesión de Inoue menos Ryo, quién era muy observadora y ella notó fácilmente que a Inoue le gustaba Ichigo.

—Te gusta Kurosaki, por que eres tan cruel y mala conmigo, princesa. Me has roto el corazón—. Se quejó Chizuru.

—¿No te da miedo? —Preguntó sorprendida Michiru— siempre creí que te gustaba Ishida, como siempre estas con él.

—Ishida-Kun es un gran amigo y por eso estoy mucho tiempo con él y con Chad.

Ya que Inoue no les podía contar la verdad a sus amigas, de que iba y exterminaba a Hollow con Ishida y Chad.

—Pero es mejor Ishida en todos los aspectos que Kurosaki—. Comentó Michiru.

Haciendo enojar a Inoue y Tatsuki. La atmosfera se formó algo sorpresiva, opresiva y tensa. Pero Mahana, la rompió al preguntarle a Inoue:

—¿Ya hiciste los chocolates, para Kurosaki? ¿Se los piensas entregar? ¿Qué le viste a Kurosaki, que no tenga Ishida?

Las chicas se sorprendieron por esa última pregunta. Inoue la miró como si estuviera loca. Ishida era gran chico incluso debía admitir Inoue que superaba a Kurosaki en muchas cosas. Pero ella amaba a Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Perdón si te soy muy franca. Pero ninguna mujer en su sano juicio prefería a Kurosaki en vez de Ishida—. Comentó al ver como Inoue la miraba fijamente.

—Sí, ya hice los chocolates, tienen rellenó de camarón y pulpo, saben deliciosos, y no sé si me atreva a dárselos. Cada ves que estoy a su lado pierdo la capacidad de razonar—. Comentó amablemente.

—Inoue, mejor te ayudo con el relleno de los chocolates—. Comentó Tatsuki.

Ya que sabía que a Ichigo no le gustaba la comida exótica de Inoue.

—¿Crees que no le gustarán a Kurosaki? —Preguntó sorprendida y algo triste.

Tatsuki al mirar la mirada de Inoue, suspiró y se apresuró a comentar.

—No, es eso, simplemente a Ichigo le gustan los que tienen relleno de licor de manzana, menta y fresa.

—De verdad, Tatsuki ¿Por qué no le habías dicho antes?

—Nunca me preguntaste—. Sonrió nerviosa Tatsuki.

Pero contenta de que Inoue le creyó su mentira.

—Ishida, es un hombre excepcional, cualquier chica mataría por tener a un chico como él a su lado, pero para mí, Ishida es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Inoue, que malos gustos tienes—. Se quejó Chizuru—.

Mejor ignora a Kurosaki y prueba conmigo, con mi amor lo olvidarás fácilmente.

Tatsuki calló a Chizuru con un buen golpe en el estomago.

—Kurosaki es una persona que daría su vida por sus amigos, no tiene una cara de miedo, es graciosa, cuánto sonríe y no tiene el ceño fruncido es realmente guapo—. Suspiró melancólicamente Inoue.

—Si, es un idiota, pero no es malo.— Agregó Tatsuki.

—Sí, es amable y atento con todos, siempre se esfuerza por salir a adelante sin importar que tan difícil sea la situación—. En la voz de Inoue se oía la adoración y el amor que sentía por el ex Shinigami sustituto.

— Bueno, si no hay más remedio. ¿Por qué no vamos a la tienda Unagiya?— . Comentó Mahana.

— ¿Qué es la tienda Unagiya?— Preguntaron todas las chicas, asombradas.

— Es una tienda multi-Oficios, dónde se hace de todo. Casi todas las chicas de la escuela fueron a dejar sus chocolates y la dirección de los chicos a quiénes entregárselos.

— Ya que como no sé atreven en persona, pagan para que los entreguen— . Terminó de comentar Michiru.

— Exacto Michiru, ¿qué dicen, vamos o no? — Les preguntó Mahana.

— Yo, no necesito de esos lugares, ya que mañana les entregaré chocolates a Inoue, Taktsuki y a otras tres chicas— . Comentó coquetamente Chizuru.

— Por mí y por Inoue, no te molestes dáselos a otras de tus pobres victimas, a ver si así, algunaza en tus redes— . Comentó sarcásticamente Tatsuki.

— ¡Que cruel, eres Tatsuki! Yo tanto que te quiero — la abrazó desprevenida.

Haciendo enojar a Tatsuki, quién intentó soltarse para darle su merecido a Chizuru.

— Yo, si voy— . Comentó Inoue.

Haciendo que las chicas dejaran de pelear y la miraran. Tatsuki la miró tiernamente y Chizuru junto a las demás como si estuviera loca.

— Le haré una tarjeta a Kurosaki. Diciéndole que le amo.

— Que tierna, mi princesa. Maldito Kurosaki pagará el a verme robado tu amor Inoue— . Comentó decididamente Chizuru.

— ¿Tú, no aprendes, verdad? — Terció Tatsuki.

Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para ir en la tarde a la tienda Unagiya. Para dejar los chocolates para que los entregaran mañana. Sin saber que Ichigo trabajaba en ese lugar.

Y sería precisamente él, quién los entregaría mañana. Tatsuki ayudó a Inoue hacer los chocolates para Ichigo. Después de terminar fueron a la famosa tienda Unagiya.

Ikumi Unagiya dueña de la tienda les atendió muy amablemente a las chicas. Ya que Ikumi estaba feliz por todo el dinero ganado por la entrega de los chocolates. Al ver la dirección y nombre de los chicos sé sorprendió al ver el nombre de Ichigo. Miró fijamente a Inoue con curiosidad e Ikumi se asombró de que una chica como Inoue le guste Ichigo.

— Dime, hermosa ¿Te gusta mucho, Ichigo?— Le preguntó con curiosidad Ikumi a Inoue.

— Sí, es que si no fuera por mi timidez yo lo haría.

— ¿Debe ser especial? Para que te fijes en él.

— Kurosaki-Kun es la persona más importante para mí. Él lo es todo para mí, moriría sin él y sin su sonrisa.

Habló Inoue con tanto amor y pasión de Ichigo que Ikumi se le ablando el corazón. Estaba furiosa como era posible que él idiota de Ichigo no se diera cuenta de que Inoue estaba loca de amor por él. Ichigo debería dar las gracias por que una mujer se fijará en él. Más una chica como Inoue. Le haría pagar muy caro lo ciego que ha sido.

Le volvió a sonreír Ikumi a Inoue. Le puso la mono en el hombro y le aconsejó:

— Vence la timidez que tienes y dile lo que sientes. Si no resulta me dices y yo mato por ti— . Comentó alegremente Ikumi a Inoue.

Inoue la miró sorprendida y agradecida a la vez. Pero no le agradaba la idea de ver lastimado a Kurosaki. Inoue se dispuso a pagarle a Ikumi. Pero está le rechazó el dinero.

— No es gratis para ti, bonita.

— Pero, ¿por qué?

— Simplemente tu sonrisa y tu ilusión me han convencido. Anda pequeña vete a casa. Mañana creo yo, será un día especial.

— Muchas gracias Unagiya -San.

— Llámame Ikumi, ya que lago me dice que nos veremos pronto y muy seguido— . Volvió a sonreír Ikumi.

El día pasó rápidamente ya era el tan famoso catorce de febrero. Ichigo se levanto temprano para entregar esos benditos chocolates de esas niñas cobardes e insoportables como él pensaba. Sin saber que sé llevaría una gran sorpresa.

La mente de Ichigo empezó a volar imaginado a la dulce y tierna Inoue acercándose inocentemente a él entregándole los exóticos y extravagante chocolates que le hizo a él. Pero su imagen cambió y ahora veía a Inoue dándole los chocolates que eran para a él. A Ishida quién le sonreía amablemente y la abrazada y besaba con pasión.

Esa idea le dolió hasta el fondo del alma a Ichigo. Peor que podía hacer nada ya que aunque le costará admitirlo Ishida era un buen tipo y gran partido para Inoue. Ichigo se hizo a la idea de que Inoue jamás sería para él. Caminó hacia su trabajo entró a la tienda y saludó a Ikumi. Quién lo miraba muy raro, entre molesta e irritada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Llegue temprano. ¿Por qué la cara, de amargada Ikumi?— Le preguntó Ichigo a su jefa.

— Por que eres un estúpido sin cerebro Ichigo-Kun por que más abría de ser— . Le gritó Ikumi.

Ichigo arqueó la ceja yt frunció el ceño viendo feo a Ikumi. Se molestó al ver como lo miraba así que decidió empezar a trabajar.

Ya que Ichigo trabajaba para poder juntar dinero, para rentar un departamento al entrar a la Universidad. Ya que Ichigo no era el tipo de personas que le pedía dinero a su padre por eso trabajaba.

Ichigo tardó casi todo el día en repartir los chocolates fue a la tienda por la última ronda de reparticiones y miró como Kaoru estaba comiendo sin pena alguna los chocolates de una caja que debería repartir. Miró a Ikumi quién solo sonrió.

Kaoru miró de mala gana a Ichigo. Que a pesar de que Ichigo tenía tiempo trabajando para Ikumi. El niño no se acostumbraba a él, del todo. Kaoru siguió comiendo chocolates y comentó:

— No te acerques a mi madre solo por que es hermosa. Te entrégalos— . Le sacó a lengua.

Le dio la caja de chocolates a la mitad.

— No te preocupes, no me gustan las viejas.

Ichigo no comentó eso porque fue a dar al piso. Por el buen golpe que le dio Ikumi que estaba molesta por su mal comentario.

— Idiota. Animal. Eres un imbécil.

Ichigo la miró feo por el golpe que le dio Ikumi. ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearlo? Solo por decir la verdad. Mejor Ichigo no protestó con Ikumi quería irse a su casa ya que estaba arto y asqueado de ver a todas esas parejas sonrientes y felices en la calle. Le hacían sentir envidia y celos. Su mente le traicionaba por que se imaginaba él al lado de Inoue. Los dos felices y abrazados, amándose inmensamente. Pero la voz de Ikumi le hizo volver a la realidad.

— No, te preocupes Kaoru, mamá no tiene tan malos gustos.

— Ni yo, solo loco y demente me quedaría contigo— . Protestó Ichigo quién se molestó por el comentario de Ikumi.

— Si no quieres morir, mejor cállate Ichigo— . Le gritó furiosa su jefa.

— Ten mejor entrega estos chocolates.

— Está bien entregar está caja medio vacía al cliente, ¿ No sé, enojará?

— No, ten dale esté ramo de mi parte. A ese cliente tengo un pedido especial que debes darle.

— Que clase de pedido— . Dijo Ichigo ya que solo tenía tres cajas cerradas y la abierta por Kaoru.

Ichigo agarró el hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, en medio había una orquídea.

— Él es un estúpido y bruto. Como tú, así que quiero que le des un buen golpe por animal— . Sonrió con sarcasmo.

— Un buen golpe, si eso haré hasta mañana Kaoru, y no te preocupes por el carácter de tu madre, nadie en su santo juicio se fijaría en ella.

— Imbécil— . Ikumi le lanzó un libro a Ichigo a la cabeza quién esquivó con facilidad.

Ichigo entregó las cajas de chocolate, solo le quedaba la que había abierto Kaoru, cuando leyó la dirección y para ver quién era el dueño del último pedido se quedó perplejo, en estado de conmoción al ver que eran para él y que Inoue se los había mandado. Sonrió Ichigo tímidamente, feliz por saber que la mujer que amaba con toda su alma le amaba, de la misma forma.

Ichigo corrió hasta su casa, saludó amablemente a sus hermanas y cuando vio a su padre le dio una buena pata lazándolo al suelo, subió a toda prisa a su cuarto, se bañó y cambió, también sacó de su caja fuerte una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Ya que la compró para guardar su dinero y tesoros de su molesto padre, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, salió corriendo, dejando a todos en su casa con cara de no entender nada. Ya que se veía impecable, jamás lo habían visto tan elegante y guapo, como en ese día.

Ichigo llegó a la casa de Inoue, con el ramo de flores que le dio Ikumi, le sonrió coquetamente a Inoue cuando le abrió la puerta. Inoue casi se desmaya al ver a Ichigo tan guapo, cercas de ella y con un ramo de flores, sintió que el aire le faltaba, ya que había dejado de respirar por la impresión.

Ichigo le volvió a sonreír, mientras charrasqueó un par de veces, para aclarar su garganta.

—¡Hola Inoue! ¿Cómo esta la chica más hermosa de Karakura?— Le preguntó con una voz tan sensual y seductora.

Que Inoue terminó temblando, por el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, no podía creer que Kurosaki-Kun estuviera diciéndole esas palabras, su cerebro no podía reaccionar, estaba tan feliz, que perdió la capacidad de pensar.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó mientras veía como Inoue asintió con la cabeza estaba más roja que un tomate—. ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? ¿te gustaría ser mi San Valentín?

No resistió más la pobre de Inoue, se desmayó en los brazos de su amado, quién la atrapó justo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo. Ichigo sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de Inoue, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, la amaba tanto, la acostó en el sofá, y la miró mientras recobraba el conocimiento, Ichigo podría pasar toda su vida viendo a tan hermoso ángel.

—Buenos días dormilona,— comentó alegremente Ichigo.

Inoue quería morirse por su torpeza, agachó la mirada apenada. Ichigo la tomó entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente en los labios, eran el sabor más exquisito, que Ichigo hubiera probado en toda su vida, un éxtasis y elíxir de los dioses, estaban reunidos en los labios de su amada.

—Te amo, Inoue Orihime—. Susurró románticamente.

Haciendo llorar a Inoue. —Yo también te amo Kurosaki-Kun—. Comentó entre lagrimas.

—Orihime, llámame por mi nombre.— suplicó con voz ronca.

"Orihime, me llamó por nombre, jamás pensé que mi nombre se escuchara tan bien", era la voz de Ichigo que la hacía sentir especial.— Ichigo yo… —Ichigo puso un dedo en sus labios, la besó nuevamente.

—Ve a cambiarte, que esta noche será nuestra.

La imaginación e Inoue empezó a desbordarse, desde que Ichigo la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a un hotel, y hacían el amor, ya que si él se lo proponía lo haría, se entregaría a él, sin dudarlo, su cara se puso más roja de lo habitual, se cambió y arregló lo mejor que pudo ya que estaba tan nerviosa, que sus movimientos eran torpes.

Cuando salió de su habitación Ichigo suspiró, tenía una mirada llena de admiración, amor, no tenía ni lujuria, ni nada perverso, como todos los hombres la solían mirar siempre, su mirada, era de amor, adoración total. Inoue tenía un fino vestido de seda de color azul, largo, su cabello caía con gracia sobre su cuerpo, no estaba maquillada, y no lo necesitaba, así estaba perfecta al natural tal como era ella, eso amaba y enloquecía a Ichigo, la naturalidad, inocencia y belleza, que emanaba Inoue.

Ichigo la tomó del brazo, como había "tomado prestado, por no decir robado" el auto de padre, le abrió la puesta del auto, y la llevo aun exclusivo restaurante, les dieron una mesa en un privado.

El lugar era hermoso, ya que era anteriormente un castillo, que ahora era un restaurante. Había una orquesta tocando música romántica y clásica, Ichigo la sacó a bailar, mientras le traían su cena, la condujo con cuidado a la pista de baile, empezaron a bailar al ritmo del vals, sus movimientos eran perfectos, una sincronización total.

Bailaron un buen rato, mirándose a los ojos, podían verse el alma el cuanto se amaban, los dos comprendieron que desde ese día estarían juntos por siempre. Se besaron tiernamente, se separaron para tomar aire, y al hacerlo todos les aplaudieron, haciéndolos sonrojar, volvieron a su mesa, que tenía una vista espectacular al jardín del castillo.

—Ichigo, es hermoso no debiste, gastar tanto, me hubiera conformado con algo más sencillo—. Comentó ya más relajada Inoue.

La joven ya se había acostumbrado a la cercanía de Ichigo, a su aroma, a su presencia, era como si se conocieran de vidas pasadas, era tan agradable para ambos estar cerca el uno del otro, lo que no podían decir con palabras sus miradas hablaban por ellos.

—No fue nada, eres una reina y yo quiero ser tu rey, si tú me lo permites—. Comentó mientras le besaba la mano.

Ichigo la iba a besar en los labios, pero los interrumpió el mesero quién les trajo su cena. Lo mejor de la casa, junto a una fina botella de champán rosado, de la mejor cosecha de Francia. Ichigo casi se muere, ya que solo había pedido la comida, esa botella era carísima, pero se relajó el momento lo valía.

—Todo es cortesía de aquella mesa—. Comentó amablemente el camarero que no le quitó la mirada de encima a Inoue, con cara de preguntarse que hace esa belleza con ese perdedor.

Ichigo volteó a ver quién les había regalado la cena y vio un Toshiro, con una hermosa Matsumoto, que les sonrieron con picardía y levantaron sus copas para brindar por ellos, Ichigo alzó su copa en señal de agradecimiento a sus amigos. Pero no se molesto en levantarse, tomó por la muñeca a Inoue, que quería con sus amigos, pero Ichigo se lo impidió esa noche era suya y de nadie más.

—Ya después les darás las gracias, amor.

—Esta bien,— se sentó nuevamente Inoue, una vez que acabaron de comer de su cena y de probar sus postres, la champán fue un buen regalo, ya que ayudo a relajar a Ichigo.

Quién tenía las manos temblorosas, se paró se hincó y tomó la mano de Inoue, y le preguntó con voz temblorosa:

—¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Unas lagrimas brotaron del rostro de Inoue y en vez de contestarle le besó apasionadamente. Jamás pensó que el San Valentín fuera tan hermoso y especial, un día que jamás olvidaría, ya que ese día la unió con el hombre que más amaba, y que estaría a su lado siempre, sin importar lo difícil y duro que fuera el momento.

—En cuanto termine, mi carrera de medicina nos casaremos, si te parece bien amor.

—Claro, que sí, Ichigo yo te esperaría toda mi vida.

Ya habían pasado cinco años, desde que Inoue e Ichigo se comprometieron, era un catorce de febrero, en una iglesia amplía, lujosa, de estilo romántico, por las rosas y orquídeas que adornaban finamente la iglesia, Ichigo estaba afuera de la iglesia finamente vestido con su traje de gala, todo nervioso ya que unos momentos sería el esposo de la mujer que amaba. Sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin, tenía un fino vestido de color rosa, ya que eran las madrinas de su boda.

Su padre vendría junto con Inoue, ya que él la entregaría a la iglesia, Tatsuki la otra dama de honor los acompañaba, ya que Ichigo no quería que su padre cometiera estupideces, ese día tan especial para él.

Ichigo quería hacer las cosas bien, como Dios mandaba, por eso había respetado a Inoue, hasta el momento. Quería hacerle la promesa enfrente del creador que es todo, de vivir con ella hasta que sus almas vivieran, ya que mejor que nadie, ellos sabían que su vida seguirían después de la muerte, para toda la eternidad. Ya que habían nacido para ser uno solo ser.

—¿Estas preparado Kurosaki? ¿o tienes miedo?— Se burló Ishida de Ichigo al verlo todo nervios mientras esperaba a Inoue.

—Dicen que a todos les llega su hora feliz..¡esta es la nuestra! — Le respondió alegremente Ichigo, pero sobretodo orgullosamente.

Ishida le sonrió, ya que era un idiota, pero a veces decía cosas admirables.

Inoue llegó a la iglesia en un carruaje del siglo XIII, jalado por caballos blancos, con un espléndido y vaporoso vestido blanco, que la hacía lucir como reina, sacada de los cuentos de princesas, cortesía de Ishida, ahora esposo de Tatsuki.

Inoue entró a la iglesia con la música de **Senza fine de gino paoli, **que sustituyo la típica marcha nupcial, Inoue saludó sonriente a todo sus amigos, mientras recorría el pasillo del brazo de su a ahora padre Isshin Kurosaki. Un camino marcado con pétalos de flores, la iglesia se vía hermosa iluminada con la luz de velas perfumadas. Mientras que Yachiru lanzaba pétalos de cerezo por el pasillo, ya que Ichigo con el paso del tiempo recuperó sus poderes de shinigami, y todos ellos asistieron con sus gigais a la ceremonia. Momo y Nanao cantaron el Ave María, y canciones religiosas preciosas para armonizar la ceremonia.

A Inoue le costó mucho trabajo no llorar en su boda, por eso sonería de felicidad.

—El amor… es la palabra por la cual el hombre se engrandece y enaltece, el dual puede mejorarlo y hacerlo mucho más fuerte y noble y es que el amor, es un dar y un entregarse totalmente a la persona que se ama. Hoy mi hijo Ichigo Kurosaki a elegido a la compañera que cuidará y estará en su vida por toda la eternidad. —Comentó Isshin en voz alta al entregarle a Inoue a Ichigo.

Ichigo le sonrió como nunca a su amada, la tomó de la mano y se la besó con delicadeza, era tan hermosa, en Inoue se encontraba la perfección que Ichigo siempre había estado buscando.

—Nos ha llegado el momento, sí, el momento de unir nuestras vidas. Dos vidas que Dios eligió para emprender un camino, en donde nuestra meta será amarnos. Dios hace brotar de nuestras almas un canto de felicidad, la melodía de ese canto la compone nuestro amor. Y a tardezco de todo corazón que estén reunidos con nosotros para festejar nuestra boda— habló lo más serio y solemne que pudo Ichigo, pero los nervios le estaban matando.

—Este es el sueño que compartimos…

El que queremos cuidar a través de los años…

El que hablará por nosotros, más que toda palabra..

Este es el sueño que compartimos, y se llama Amor. Gracias por vivirlo con nosotros— sonrió amablemente Inoue a sus amigos.

Por estar con ellos en su día especial, el día en que serían un solo ser para la eternidad.

Rukia y Momo ya estaban llorando y todavía no empezaba la ceremonia.

—Solo con el corazón se puede ver bien. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Y tú Inoue Orihime eres lo más importante y esencial de mi vida, te amo y quiero estar eternamente a tu lado — comentó Ichigo mientras le daban los anillos.— Sentimos que estamos preparados para casarnos por que contamos con lo más importante Amor y Fe.— comentó al final de poner el anillo a su amada y le besó su mano.

—Con éste anillo yo Orihime Inoue, prometo adorarte y amarte hasta que mi alma deje de existir. Comentó con lagrimas en sus ojos Inoue. Y después besó la mano de Ichigo.

—Para amarnos, respetarnos y cuidarnos, en la riqueza, en la salud o en la enfermedad, para toda la vida…— comentaron ambos llenos de dicha y felicidad.

—El amor es siempre una bendición divina. Para crecer bajo ella, para eternizarla en miles de momentos de felicidad compartida, nos unimos con los sagrados lazos del matrimonio—. Comentó Ichigo mientras Karin y Toshiro pasaban sobre los novios los lazos.

Al final de la ceremonia ambos novios se besaron, sellando de esa manera su amor eterno e incondicional.

Espero que hubiera sido de agrado, los besos y abrazos son como los comentarios, alegran a la persona que los recibe.


End file.
